250years of lies
by youkia-girl
Summary: What would you do if your whole life was built on lies? Would you run and hide or stay and fight.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: 250 years of Lies

The group was battling hard and it was all up to them. The wind roared and the grass in the field hummed as the wind passed over it. Inuyasha stood with Tessaiga slung over his shoulder and a determined look on his face. The jewel was now whole and in Naraku's hands. They had to stop him. Inuyasha and his friends knew this was the final fight. To live or die, it would be decided here and now. Naraku was standing there with a smile on his face as the wind blew his dark hair. He was just staring at Inuyasha, his dark gaze made Inuyasha's blood run cold.

"You know Inuyasha, I could so easily let you use the Jewel to become a full demon at last." said Naraku in a teasing manner.

"Fuck you Naraku! Right now, I'm happy the way I am you stupid son of a bitch." Inuyasha growled in warning at the snide evil half-demon. "Now shut the fuck up and fight me!"

Kagome stood ready with her arrow nocked and waiting. The howling wind was making her shiver she was so scared for everyone, but she had to smile. She loved Inuyasha just as he was and was overjoyed that he was finally happy to remain a hanyou.

Naraku had been the cause of so much death throughout their travels. He had killed Kohaku when he'd reclaimed the shard in his back, and he'd killed Koga to get his shards too.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were giving the battle everything they had. Kagome was ordered to stay back, Inuyasha didn't want to lose her. She was angry, she wanted in on the fight. She stood there at the ready biting her lip in frustration. Kagome suddenly got a sense of something and a feeling that she had to follow. Leaving the battle behind she ran off in the direction that she felt the pull coming from. In the distance she could hear Inuyasha yelling after her.

When she came to a stop the wind sorceress Kagura was standing in front of her, waiting.

"Kagome, do you want to destroy Naraku once and for all?"

Kagome simply stared at her as if to say 'dumb question'. Kagura smirked and turned to lay a baby on the ground at her feet.

"This is Akago, he is Naraku's heart. This is the reason you cannot kill him. Kill the child: kill Naraku. She glanced back the way Kagome had come in fear, "Hurry, before Naraku finds out what I've done!"

Kagome knelt next to the infant and noticed that it was the same baby that had tried to steal her soul back in that castle so long ago.

Gathering her strength she put her hands on the child and they immediately started to glow. Brighter and brighter her purifying power pulsed around them. In the distance Kagome heard Naraku begin to scream. The remaining battling trio watched in awe as Naraku simply began to glow and then vanished. 

Kagura could feel her missing heart once again beating in her chest. The wind was blowing and she turned her face into it. Kagura smiled and said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Kagome, you saved me from a fate worse than death. I owe you my life and if you ever need help, I will come." She pulled her feather from hair and transforming it flew off into the distance.

Inuyasha's group were all so worried about Kagome that they rushed to follow Inuyasha while he franticly sniffed out her scent trail. He suddenly smelt something odd on the wind. Another presence was mixed with Kagome's smell and that thought scared him.

"No!" He breathed, "Come on guys we need to find her now." said Inuyasha and the others could hear the panic in his voice.

They came upon a glowing Kagome kneeling next to the remains, for Akago now reduced to a pile of ash. As Kagome made to stand she stumbled, but in a flash of hands she was supported from behind. Turning to thank her rescuer, Kagome gasped coming face to face with Kikyo. Kikyo quickly grabbed Kagome by the throat rendering her immobile.

"Thank you for disposing of Naraku. Now that he has been taken care of I can rest at last. I'm not here to fight you, I'm here for Inuyasha." Her voice became menacing, "You will not Interfere."

With surprising strength, she threw Kagome away from her. Inuyasha caught Kagome before she hit the ground and growled low in his throat as he stood to face Kikyo.

"You can take me, I'm ready wench. But you will not harm Kagome!" He called over his shoulder to the monk, "Miroku, please take care of Kagome and get her somewhere safe quickly. She doesn't need to witness this." he added sadly.

Kagome was distraught, she fought Miroku when he took her by the shoulders and began to lead her away. "Noo! Inuyasha don't do this! I need you, please don't leave me!" Miroku held her back firmly but gently.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha fell to his knees, suddenly weak. A cold blue glow surrounded him and was being drawn out of his body: Kikyo was taking his soul.

Kagome's eyes blazed in anger as she realised what was happening. "Kikyo! You can't have him!" she screamed, "I won't let you!" Tears of anger coursed down her cheeks as she watched the one she loved submitting to another and being taken to Hell. "I love him! I don't care if he wants to be with me or not but..." Her voice took on a dangerous edge and she raised her hand palm out, towards Kikyo, "...he WILL live!" With that she summoned her own spiritual powers making a pink ball in her hand. She threw it at the undead priestess, it gave an unearthly howl as it streaked towards Kikyo.

Kikyo gave a word less scream of fury as she watched the ball of power coming towards her. Using her vengeance to power her movements, she quickly nocked an arrow and fired at Inuyasha. "If I can't have him, then neither will you!"

With strength borne of fear for another, Kagome ripped herself from Miroku's grasp and jumped in front of Inuyasha. The arrow pierced her side and came out her back. As it hit her, Kagome grasped at the wound, gave a soft sigh and collapsed in a boneless heap in front of Inuyasha.

Hearing a soft sigh come from Kagome, Inuyasha came to just in time to see Kikyo's arrow strike her and watched her collapse in front of him. Yanking his soul back into his body, he screamed his anguish and crawled to her side. "No! Kagomeee!"

He looked up as Kikyo gave an unearthly wail. Kagome's spiritual energy had overtaken her and she was writhing in pink flames that covered her from head to foot. He gave her one malicious smile and turned back to Kagome.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's eyes, so filled with pain as he leaned over her and pulled her to him. "Why...Why did you do that?!" The agony in his voice made her choke back as anguished sob of her own. "I'm just a filthy hanyou... You shouldn't have... I don't deserve... Please... You can't leave me here alone..." His voice shook and he tried to sound confident, just like he usually did when she passed out, Well, if I'm going to be stuck here, so are you! Wake up Kagome!"

Kagome felt something wet fall onto her cheek and the feeling help her rise through the levels of consciousness. She could hear Inuyasha calling her, he sounded so alone. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Inuyasha crying over her.

Inuyasha was crying?! She reached up with one bloody hand and caressed his face gently. "You are the only man I will ever love. I will always love you. You have held my heart In your hands from the day I met you and you saved me for the first time."

A radiant smile brightened her face, "I'm happy you're alive Inuyasha."

She looked him in the eye and he could see pain in her eyes, "I have to get the jewel. I don't think I can walk...Inuyasha, will you take me to it?"

Picking her up carefully, Inuyasha carried her bridal style, across his body and took her to the battleground where Naraku had fallen. Keeling down carefully, he watched as Kagome grabbed the jewel from where it lay. Her arm shook almost uncontrollably and she was beginning to feel cold. Inuyasha new what was going to happen. Kagome was so weak already she was not going to last much longer, he knew it. For the first time in his life, he wished his idiot brother was at his side with Tenseiga.

As Kagome held the Jewel in her hand, it was instantly purified. Kagome smiled wearily up at Inuyasha and made him take the jewel from her.

"It is done. Make your wish Inuyasha, decide what it is you want..."she whispered as she fought to stay conscious.

Next to them Sango was crying and the monk had wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort the usually strong demon slayer. Inuyasha sat on the ground with Kagome in his lap and gripped the Jewel tightly in one hand.

"All I want is you, Kagome! It is all that I have ever wanted! To have you by my side for as long as we're both alive! You love me as I am, no questions asked. I realized that I didn't need to become a full Youkai to be stronger, as long as I had you at my side I would be stronger than any full blooded Youkai." His voice became a pained whisper, "Your love does that to me...Just don't ever leave me..."

With a soft smile Kagome pulled him to her to place a chaste kiss on his lips. As she pulled back her body Her eyes started to close. Inuyasha could feel the life drain from her body and she slumped in his arms, unmoving.

Inuyasha felt his grief rise into his throat and it burst from him in a soul shattering howl.

In true Inu Youkai fashion, as any full blooded Inu would do at the loss of his Mate, the ground shook and Sango and Miroku felt the force of the sound shake their bones. They feel to their knees and this time Miroku was crying too. When Inuyasha's howl hit them, they could feel all his pain and anguish, all the hurt he was feeling from deep within his soul.

He held Kagome's lifeless body to his chest and howled again. His pain was too great to bear: he needed Kagome to survive and now she'd left him alone in this world. His heart was crushed and he did not have the will to keep on living. He'd follow his love, he'd give it all up and die so that he could be with her...

As a peaceful resolve settled over him, Inuyasha noticed that the jewel was still in his fist, pressed against Kagome. What would he do with it now? It hadn't granted his wish had it? Perhaps he ought to give it to Sango to protect, it had come from her village after all.

He stared at the jewel and it seemed to him that it began to glow in the late afternoon sunlight. It truly was beautiful, but the cares of this world were no longer any of his concern: he was going to die and leave it behind.

The Jewel pulsed in his hand and started to glow brighter. He laid the jewel upon Kagome's chest and it glowed brighter and brighter until it was too bright to be viewed. The jewel started to be re-absorbed slowly back into Kagome's body. He watched in amazement as it vanished fully inside her and her eyes flew open as she suddenly drew a great shuddering breath. His heart stopped and he prayed that she take another breath.

The Kami must have been watching over him, as Kagome began breathing in a regular rhythm. Had the jewel just granted his wish?

Inuyasha put his ear to Kagome's chest and he could hear her strong heartbeat. He wondered why the jewel had been re-absorbed back in to her. Then he realised.

Kagome was one with the jewel. One of the four souls that made up the jewel was Love. He knew that this was why she was able to love him so unconditionally. Even after he hurt her, she still stayed with him and loved him. The soul of the jewel recognised the compassion and affection in Kagome's own soul and had brought them together.

She closed her eyes and sank back into unconsciousness. Inuyasha pulled her closes and hugged her tightly to his chest and almost cried again when he felt her strong heart beat against his chest.

Miroku and Sango walked up to Inuyasha slowly and still in shock form the seen they just witnessed. Miroku went to stand beside Inuyasha, his face stained from the tears he was shedding and he placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. The two men looked at each other neither one afraid to show the other the tears in their eyes. The hanyou looked up at him with a radiant smile, "She's alive..."

Miroku smiled gently as he wiped the tears from his eyes on the sleeve of his robe and said in a serious tone, "Inuyasha we have to get her out of here and some place safe. The battle with Naraku will draw all kinds of youkai, to this spot and when they find out that Kagome once again carries the complete jewel..." He began scanning the area, as if at any moment the youkai he mentioned would attack. "We need to go now Inuyasha, Some place safe ware Kagome can rest and heal." He reached out to help Inuyasha carry Kagome.

Inuyasha picked her up alone and said, "No one is touching Kagome, I know a place..." He stood and about to lead the others away when he finally noticed the pile of ashes that lay where Kikyo had fallen. "Monk can you go retrieve Kikyo's ashes? So we can lay her to rest back in the village? Kaede deserves that much for all her help." 

He shrugged out of his fire rat haori, wrapping Kagome in it. The group left the area moving as fast as they could.

Inuyasha really didn't want to go where he was taking his friends, but he did know that at this time it was the safest place to hide from wandering demons.

They came to a cave entrance with a barrier across it. Without warning, Inuyasha put his hand to his mouth and bit until he drew blood. Turning he handed the unconscious Kagome to Sango as she sat on Kirara.

"Hold on this will feel kinda funny." He stuck his bleeding hand through the middle of the cave opening and stood. There was light coming from around his hand as if it was trying to recognize who was there. The light grew and an opening appeared around Inuyasha's hand. Finally he turned back to the others.

"Move it! I can't keep the doorway open for long!" They went through the cave opening and assumed they would be standing in a cave, but instead the were at the edge of a large field overlooking a big house with a hot spring pooling beside it. It was beautiful and peaceful to look upon.

"We're home my love..."Inuyasha sighed and took Kagome back from Sango, ignoring the questioning look that passed between the monk and the demon slayer.

"Inuyasha you said home. Do you live here?" asked Miroku.

"I do, well, I did. This is the house where my mother and I lived until she died." said Inuyasha his face stone serious.

"That barrier we passed...it was ingenious, Who created it?" asked Miroku. He knew it wasn't a spirit barrier like the ones he and Kagome put up; it was something entirely different.

"My Mother did." Inuyasha's voice was quietly proud, "I know I don't speak of her often, but she was very powerful for a Human." His voice became distant, as if remembering something from very long ago.

"This place... I never wanted to return here...At least not until I had taken a mate...But, here I am again after so many years...This is the safest place I know." He looked down at Kagome and wonder made his voice soft. "She loves me, she said she did." He pulled her closer to his chest, like she was a lifeline that he could not afford to lose, "I can't live without her."

He was lost in thought as he gazed down at her peaceful face. 'I hope she will consent to be my mate...'

Miroku opened the front door and they all went inside. It was bigger than it looked. There were five bedrooms and everything was beautifully decorated. He went up the stairs and placed Kagome on the bed in the biggest room. He went on to the bathing chamber and got a wet cloth and returned placed it gently on her forehead.

After some time passed Inuyasha noticed that her skin and clothing were dirty and torn. He called Sango and asked her to help him change her clothing and wash her down: he knew how she hated being dirty.

Miroku held up a hand and stopped Inuyasha before he could do anything, "Inuyasha Why don't you go get cleaned up. You are tired and dirty as well. Sango can take care of Kagome."

Inuyasha glanced down at himself and noticed he was covered in blood and assorted grime from the battle. He closed his eyes and growled in agreement.

Inuyasha returned to the bathing chamber and looked in the mirror and saw the bloody hand print on his face. He cringed at the memory of how it got there and at the fact he almost lost Kagome. Wandering back to his mother's room, he went to the wardrobe and took out a black haori and hakama. He assumed they must have been his father's because they had been there as long as he could remember. He unpacked one of his mother's robes and brought it down the hall to Sango. "Here this is for Kagome. How is she?"

"Very pale and she's lost a lot of blood but she's okay. She is still sleeping." Sango said turning from Kagome's bedside. Inuyasha sighed as he took in Kagome's sleeping form and then he turned to leave and get himself cleaned up.

As he sat in the steaming water he found himself lost in thought. 'How could I have not known? I should have seen it sooner. If I was human it would have been so simple. I have always been too stupid to listen. 'No,' a voice said in his head. Inuyasha growled "not stupid. Lonely..." the voice said.

'How would you know?' he thought back at it.

"Because I'm you, baka. The really dumb thing you did was repeatedly hurt that lovely girl, that wonderful soul who has saved your life and stood up for you more times than any other." The voice said angrily .

The voice was not finished with him just yet though, "Hell, if it weren't for her you would still be stuck to that fucking tree. No one gave a shit about you until Kagome came along." 

"I...I couldn't make up my mind..." Inuyasha whispered.

The voice became scathing and hard. "What was there to decide! Kagome was alive and warm, Kikyo was dead and cold.' The voice softened it's tone, 'You knew you loved Kagome, everyone did. Just look how you reacted every time Koga came sniffing around. You wanted her for yourself.' Now the voice full of self loathing, 'You should have let Koga have her because you don't deserve her. She even trusted you enough to give you the Jewel, and you say that you couldn't chose her over a dead girl, and one that wanted to erase half of who you were... you stupid bastard.'

Inuyasha let out a growl. "I'll make it all up to her."

"You'd better, because who knows what the Jewel is going to do with Kagome now it's inside her again. Don't fuck this up dog boy, Kagome deserves to be happy.' The voice became a little sad, 'And besides, you will never find anyone with that much love for you again in your life time, no matter how long you live.'

Finally finished with his bath, he ducked under the water once more and then got up out of the tub. He quickly dried himself and donned the black haori and hakama.

He went into his mother's bedroom and perched on the edge of a small desk by the window. On it was a box he remembered his mother using it to keep private things in. He carefully picked up the box: he could remember being curious about it as a kid and had tried and failed to open it on many occasions.

He tried but it would not budge. Then he put the box down and tried to pry it open with his claws, but his hand slipped and he got a small cut on his finger. He put the injured finger to his mouth and suddenly remembered the barrier.

'I wonder..' he thought. He smeared a little blood on the lid of the box. It glowed and he heard a barely audible 'click' as the lock unlatched.

'Mother you sure were something...' He thought smiling softly. He opened the lid and found a stack of letters tied with an elegant silver ribbon, He pulled one out and read it.

My dearest Izayoi,

I have missed you these past few weeks, but I am on my way home. I will come and see you when I return home and so I will see you soon. You are so beautiful and I can hardly wait to hold you in my arms again. You always taste sweet and smell just as pure. I miss the sound of your sweet laughter. Still, we'll be together soon.

Forever yours...

Inuyasha felt sick and started to shake as he looked at the letter. He had thought it was from his father. It was a shock to see the name signed in elegant script at the bottom of it. He cursed. The love note that he'd found had not been sent by his father. It was actually from...

SESSHOMARU

He growled menacingly, 'That son of a bitch, what the fuck did he think he was doing?'

He read another letter and another. They were all like the first one. They told of how much his brother missed her and wanted her there. Was his brother retarded or something? 'I thought he hated humans?' He thought as he set the previous letter down. 

He came to one letter that pained him and he actually felt sorry for that poor son of a bitch.

Izayoi,

Please don't go through with this! Father is just doing this to hurt me, to get even with me for falling for you and trying to take you away from him. We could run away! To Hell the western lands! To hell with it all! As long as we're together it doesn't matter. After last night, when we made love under the new moon, how could you? It was the most magical night of my life, the stars were shining, you were lovelier than I have ever seen you...

Please this is killing me! Don't do it, stay with me. I need you.

Sesshomaru

'My jerk brother slept with my mother...' That was it. Now he was getting pissed. He wanted to go find him and kill for the principle what he'd done. Inuyasha shook his head sadly. He never should have opened the box. He never should have read the letters. He was such an ass.

He wanted to scream, 'Mother how the fuck could you do that? What about father, didn't you love him? was it all one sided? Then he stopped, now he knew how Kagome felt in the beginning. She loved him and he couldn't make up his damned mind about who he wanted. Was that how it was with his mother, brother and father? They both loved her, but she couldn't make up her mind between them?

Rifling through the letters once more, he found a letter with Sesshomaru's name on it Written with a different hand. It still had the wax seal intact. The seal of the crescent moon was pressed into the wax. He wanted to open it but stopped himself. He had dealt with enough shocks for one day. From down the hall he heard someone calling him. Inuyasha stuffed the letters into his haori. Half way down the hall he ran into Sango.

"Kagome's awake and she asking for you." She smiled.

He rushed into the bedroom and over to Kagome. Kneeling down beside the bed he touched her face softly. "Kagome are you ok?" He asked.

She smiled wanly at him, "You didn't wish to be a full blooded demon? That's good. I love you just the way you are. My big brave hanyou." she softly stroked his cheek.

Inuyasha felt his love for the human girl swell in his chest. Before he could stop him self he said, "Kagome, will you stay with me. Will you...Will you be my mate?" His voice filled with love and kindness.

Kagome thought she would explode from the joy that welled up inside her. "I will never leave you, Inuyasha. Yes I will be your mate, from now until the end of time." She smiled up at him, touching his face lightly.

He leaned forward kissed her softly. He could feel the heat that came off of her, sensing the love in her heart for him and only him."I'm so tired." she said, as her eyes drifted shut.

"Rest now, you're safe here with me." Inuyasha said.

"I love you," she said and closed her eyes. He wanted to ask her advice about what to do about the letters and his brother, but she needed her rest. He didn't want to bother her.

There was little in the way of foodstuffs in the house as he'd not been back since his mother died, Inuyasha decided that he would go hunting so Kagome could have something to eat when she woke up. After all, she was his mate now and it was his duty to provide for her. He puffed up with pride at the thought that he now had such a wonderful mate. She was strong and loyal and was not afraid of him in any form. It was not a question of her being worthy of him. Quite the reverse, he had to be worthy of her. He'd start by providing for her.

He headed down to the bedroom where the monk and the demon slayer were relaxing. He stopped outside the room and peeked in. Miroku had Sango wrapped in his arms.

For the past month the two had been hiding and sneaking around to be with each other. They must have thought that he and Kagome wouldn't notice their sudden absences from the campfire. He smiled and went in.

"Monk, I'm going to get some food." he said. "If you're done trying to seduce Sango into a quickie then you better come with me and help. We need to talk."

Miroku had become a good friend during their long travels and when he needed advice or just some one to talk to, Miroku was always there. He could have talked to Sango, but as a woman, she was a little more inclined to take Kagome's side in an argument. Miroku had stopped picking on him a while back, when he confessed to the monk how much he loved Kagome and didn't want her to suffer, being with a dirty hanyou. He had divulged his plans on how he planned to drive her away. The Monk had just laughed and said Kagome loved him so much, that it didn't mater what he did. She wasn't going anywhere. He had turned serious then and told Inuyasha that he needed to stop playing around and grow up, or he would lose her for good and forever regret it.

Miroku quietly followed the hanyou outside the house and asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" He could always tell when something was eating at him.

"I need your advice monk" he said handing him the stack of letters. "I don't know what to do about these."

Miroku took the pile of letters and said "What's this?"

"Letters to my mother from...from...my brother." he said with a broken voice.

Miroku began looking through the letters and didn't know what to say to his friend, who was obviously still shell shocked. Inuyasha added, "I also found a letter to my brother from my mother that was never sent. I don't know if I should open it or not? Or if I should just give it to my brother?"

Miroku said, "Allow me read these, then maybe I could be of more help to you."

Inuyasha left the letters with the Houshi and took off with out another word into the surrounding field and woods to hunt.

Miroku sat there on the porch and read the letters one by one. He was speechless. He felt for his friend and then he got to the last letter, the one that bothered Inuyasha so. 'The night of the new moon. Isn't that the night Inuyasha changes?' a thought crossed his mind and he brushed it off 'Couldn't be...'

When Inuyasha returned from the hunt he had captured two rabbits. Sango took them into the kitchen area to clean and cook. "How's Kagome?" he pestered her.

"Fine, she's still asleep and the wound is heeling fast." said Sango.

He sat next to the monk and watched Sango leave to get started on dinner. When she was out of sight, he turned back to the monk.

"Well Monk, what do you think?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"I think maybe you should confront your brother and see how he responds. If you think at that time you should give him the letter, then do so." said the monk.

Then something dawned on Inuyasha. He hadn't seen his brother in quite awhile. When they fought Naraku he had thought he would show up to steal the show, but he never did. He brushed it off as nothing. His brother obviously didn't give a fuck about him ,so why should he care about that supercilious asshole anyway?

Inuyasha happily fed Kagome dinner in bed. Afterwards he approached Sango and asked if she would take Kirara back to the village and deliver Kikyo's ashes to Kaede. He also wanted to check on Shippo, whom they had left behind in the village for safety when they had left for the final battle.

Sango looked hard at the Monk and he held up his hands imploringly, "Don't worry, I'll behave. If I don't, I know that Inuyasha will kill me for you." Sango smiled and simply rolled her eyes.

He asked the monk if he could watch over Kagome until he came back. He was going to talk to his idiot brother as well as let Sango out of the cave barrier. He told Sango to stay at Kaede's for a day or two to make sure the old priestess was okay. Then to meet back at the cave entrance so he would be sure to let her back through the barrier.

Soon Inuyasha was running through the forest outside the barrier, but there was no sign of his brother. He could feel the night air blowing through his hair it was soothing and relaxed him. He figured he needed the relaxation he could get so he wouldn't kill his brother on sight. He kept going and there was no still no sign. It was getting late and he thought he better stop for the night. Finding a suitable branch to rest on for the evening he settled in and let his mind start to wander. He was actually kind of worried for the stupid shit. Sesshomaru should have made an appearance by now. Did Naraku finally get his claws into the Taiyoukai? He started suddenly. He smelt blood near by and it carried his brother's scent. He got up and followed his nose, entering into a clearing only to see Sesshomaru standing with his back to him facing the darkening woods.

"Inuyasha, what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question you jerk, but what the hell are you just doing standing there?" asked Inuyasha sensing something wrong. "Where are Rin and Jaken?"

"They went to get some water. The girl insists on taking care of me and I needed the time alone so I let her go to get some water." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha watched as his brother's body started to shake and watched with growing horror as Sesshomaru turned, putting his back to the nearest tree and slid slowly to the ground.

"Hey! You are really hurt. What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha gasped as he saw the blood running down his brother's side staining the white silk of his kimono.

"Hakudoshi." Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha had forgotten all about that lethal little bastard. Naraku must have sent him to stop his brother from joining the final fight.

"Ask me your question or be gone from my sight. I'm not in the mood right now for this." said Sesshomaru.

"Where's Hakudoshi now?" growled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked, "He's around...all around the area actually." Inuyasha knew what he meant. His brother had torn Hakudoshi to shreds and scattered them all over the place. 'My brother is such a sick fuck.' he thought.

"Inuyasha, ask your damn question and go, I am exceedingly tired." he said and with that his eyes closed. Inuyasha sighed watching his brother. Now how the fuck do you stay mad at someone who looks like they're fighting hard not to die.

He heard Rin and Jaken coming back into the clearing followed by the lumbering Ah-Un.

"Get away from him, you wretched hanyou!" Jaken yelled. Inuyasha turned in time to see Rin, who was not so little any more, slap Jaken upside the head. She turned back to look at Inuyasha.

"Please Lord Inuyasha help my Master, he is hurt really bad and I'm scared." She pleaded as a tears rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha just stared at the girl then looked at his brother "Please Lord Inuyasha, you travel with that miko Kagome, the one that has the ability to heals others. Please help him." Rin asked this time on her knees.

"Kagome was injured in the battle with Naraku, it'll depend on how able she is feeling, but I'm sure she'll see what she can do Rin." he said and picking his brother up, he threw Sesshomaru carefully over his shoulder. Ignoring Jaken's high pitched protests he signalled the others to follow. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha or anything of value. (LOL)

Chapter 2: The pain in one's heart.  
The sun has been up for awhile and Miroku was sitting on the front porch, thinking of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and hoping they had not killed each other. He realized after he told his friend to confront his brother about this situation that it would most likely end up with the two brothers beating each other to a pulp, but it was too late to stop Inuyasha now.  
Miroku heard some noise coming from inside the house then he realized it was Kagome moving around. He stood in the doorway to the bedroom that Inuyasha had put Kagome in and smiled as he watched the girl trying to get out of bed.  
"Kagome you are still injured and need to rest, lay back down." Then he walked over and sat on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling"  
"Fine, I think." she said looking around the room. She noticed they were all alone and with a confused look she asked, "Where is Inuyasha? I have this feeling that something is horribly wrong"  
Miroku smiled not letting his previous thoughts show on his face. "He went to find Sesshomaru. He had something to ask him. He'll be back soon so don't worry"  
She looked confused and said, "And Sango, where is she"  
Miroku still smiling at Kagome said, "The lovely Sango went to bring Kikyo's ashes back to Kaede, and to check on poor Shippo. You know he felt bad at being left behind. She'll be back in a couple of days as well"  
Smirking he winked at her as he started to lean towards her and said, "For now my lovely Kagome you are stuck with me"  
"Now stay right there you perverted monk." she said with a smile.  
"You don't have to worry about my wandering hands my dear lady. I'm more than happy with the woman I've got. Besides Inuyasha would kill me and then have his brother bring me back from the grave just to enjoying killing me again if I even thought about it." He laughed.  
After traveling through the night, Inuyasha finally reached the cave barrier with his assorted companions and proceeded to let them all through. Throughout the journey Sesshomaru had only regained consciousness twice. Once to complain that he was more than able to walk himself, and to threaten injury to his brother if he did not put him down. Inuyasha had simply rolled his eyes and kept silent, 'Damned stupid youkai pride.' He thought. The second time he said," Inuyasha, you had best be thankful that I am unable to fight or I would have killed you for your impudence by now were I fully able to." "As if!" snorted Inuyasha. "Anytime you're ready brother, you just let me know"  
Rin smiling just shook her head and thought 'boys, do they ever grow up'  
Sesshomaru's intermittent insults he could handle, but Jaken was another matter. He had just about driven Inuyasha crazy with his constant insults and curses. He was surprised to find Rin acting as an unexpected ally. For every comment fired, she would simply strike the imp and tell him not to be rude to "Lord Inuyasha" when he was helping their master. Inuyasha had to snicker.  
As they neared the cave barrier, Inuyasha had finally had enough. He had rounded on the toad and growled at him, "If you don't shut up, I am going to make you regret my ever finding you. So shut the fuck up! I left my mate with a hentai monk just so I could find my brother and ask him a question. Now I am stuck with helping you. I don't give a fuck what my brother has to say to me. One more word out of you though and I will make sure you stay right here, and that several large hungry youkai will know right where to find you"  
Back at the houses Kagome suddenly stood up and called out, "Inuyasha"  
Holding her side, she made her way to the bed room door , "Please would you help me outside Miroku?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.  
He nodded and picked her up and carried her out side, being very careful not to touch anything he shouldn't.  
Inuyasha saw the monk holding Kagome on the porch. He smiled as Rin ran on ahead to greet her. The monk put Kagome carefully down on the porch and went to give Inuyasha a hand.  
"Lady Kagome, lord Inuyasha told me you were hurt and I was so worried." cried the young girl.  
"I'm okay, really." said Kagome with a smile, she did not want this young girl...No this young lady, for she noticed that Rin had grown quite a bit since she had last seen her, to be scared or worried.  
Miroku reached out to help Inuyasha as he began to carefully lower Sesshomaru from his shoulder to the ground.  
"Inuyasha I told you to talk to your brother not half kill him, you baka!" said Miroku with a crossed look on his face.  
"What!!! I didn't fucking do this to him! Hell, I didn't even get to talk to him. I found him like this you stupid monk." growled Inuyasha.  
"Why was he not helped by the Tenseiga, this time?" asked Miroku with a look of awe on his face.  
Jaken spoke up for the first time since Inuyasha threatened to leave him out for other youkai to eat. "He did not have it," said the imp. "Hakudoshi knew he could not harm my lord as long as he wielded the sword, so he attacked Rin instead. He threatened to do all kinds of vile things to her." Jaken shuddered. He hated to admit that he cared for Rin at all. "Master got her away from him and gave the wretched human girl the sword for her own protection"  
Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other in shock. Sesshomaru fighting to protect a human girl, potentially at the cost of his own life? It defied reason. Nevertheless, they continued on to the house with a little more respect for the cold taiyoukai.  
Sesshomaru did not know where he was or how he got there but he remembered the meadow and the spring from their individual scents. He had drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the journey to this place, and only when he recognized the scent of this house did he manage to claw his way to consciousness and open his eyes.  
Before him he saw a black haired girl who sat on the porch and was taken back to a time many decades earlier when he had last been to this place. Just before his strength gave out and he lost consciousness again, he cried out one word with such passion that it caused the others around him to stare in wonder.  
That one word cut Inuyasha to the quick, it pierced his soul like a knife and he staggered, almost dropping his brother.  
"IZAYIO"  
Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say his mother's name and his heart sank. Maybe his mother wasn't just a fuck to his brother. Maybe his brother at one time had actual feelings, and cared very deeply for his mother. The whole situation still bothered him. Why would his father, who was a most honorable youkai lord, steal his own son's girlfriend? He just didn't get it.  
When they reached Kagome, Miroku took Sesshomaru into the house. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her passionately. His hands traveled down her back to come to rest at her waist. He pulled her to him and held her tightly, seeking comfort. Kagome could feel Inuyasha shaking a little, almost as if he was crying.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She pleaded softly, "Tell me. I love you, and when you hurt I hurt. Please let me help, tell me what is troubling you? Please don't shut me out." she pleaded as she held her hanyou close to her.  
"It's a long story. I will tell you later, promise. Right now we have to help heal my brother. Then I'm going to see if Rin and Jaken need some food or something." He kissed Kagome on the top of her head and scooping her up, carried her back into the house.  
Miroku put Sesshomaru in one of the spare bedrooms. He tried to make him as comfortable as he could, but as Sesshomaru was out cold, he couldn't know for sure.  
Inuyasha led Kagome to Sesshomaru, as she had agreed to do what she could to help him. She reached down to open his kimono and gasped in shock at the sight of his wounded body. It looked as if something had taken a big bite out of his side. Blood poured form the wound and she felt his forehead and found he was burning up as well.  
She told Miroku to fetch some water so she could clean the wound. She bent to try to examine the wound and when she touched it Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her by the wrist. Sesshomaru really did not know where he was or who anyone was though the agonizing haze of pain. He heard Inuyasha growl and he let go of Kagome. He might not be himself, but he was still a high-born demon and recognized a claim on a female.  
Kagome gently cleansed the wound and began to dress it. Her hands started to glow with her gathering spiritual powers she held them over the wound. Suddenly she started to cry. Kagome could feel the pain and dark emotions running through Sesshomaru. She could feel his building fear and grief and she thought, 'If Sesshomaru cannot cry for himself, then I will cry for him'  
Inuyasha grabbed for her hands and asked her gently "What's wrong"  
She did not want to reveal Sesshomaru personal feelings to Inuyasha so she just said," his youkai will not let me heal him." as she tried to hold back the tears. She looked at Inuyasha who was trying to be like his brother and show no emotion, but she could tell he was worried. Inyasha had never known his brother to give up with out a fight in any situation. The wound must be much more serious than he first thought.  
"Kagome it might be the loss of blood, it could be confusing his senses"  
Kagome knew Inuyasha could be right, but she also felt the fear from this powerful being who she had never thought could fell such an emotion. "Sesshomaru, can you hear me? It's Kagome." she said as she touched his forehead. "I will not hurt you. I could no more harm you then I could hurt Inuyasha." She raised her hands again and tried once more, and this time he seemed to relax a bit.  
She was able to stop the bleeding and she turned to Inuyasha and said," well at lest I bought him sometime to heal him self." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and went to get up and fell down. Inuyasha quickly picked up the week miko, "Damn it woman, you're injured too, remember "he chided her gently as he carried her back to bed. He placed her in bed and covered her up.  
"Now Inuyasha tell me what's wrong?" she sighed and smiled to him, her eyes pleading to him.  
He crawled on to the bed next to her and reached out to hold her close. He didn't know how to tell her what was wrong or even how to explain the letters.  
Kagome rolled over on her good side to face him and she whispered, "Inuyasha you have never been reserved or tactful and you have always said what was exactly what was on your mind, so just tell me already will you"  
He sighed and pressing his forehead to hers, he told her about the letters and about Sesshomaru calling his mothers name when he saw her on the porch of the house. He told her of the unopened letter and how bad he felt for Sesshomaru at times. Though, of course he still hated his brother most of the time.  
Kagome smirked and said, "Well something had to happen to his heart to make him like he is now. I mean I don't know what I'd do if someone stole you from me"  
He kissed her and smiled "Don't worry you are the only one stupid enough to want me, ears and all"  
"I know" she laughed.  
"Now rest! I'm going to check on Rin and the imp and make sure he's not destroying any thing important. Beside we left the monk with Rin and the pervert monk never behaves for long." he said with another kiss, and he smiled at her.  
"Will you come back to bed and lie with me after that?" she asked quietly.  
"What?!" he asked, a little shocked.  
"Well, if you are going to be my mate, then where else do you think you're going to sleep? It better not be anywhere else but here with me." she grinned and gave him a devilish look.  
He's face turned several shades of red and he slowly grinned. "Why Lady Kagome, I didn't know you thought of that kind of stuff. You've been hanging around Miroku way too long"  
"Hey, I'm a big girl aren't I. Besides I can't help it if you're really hot." Kagome laughed.  
"Then I will definitely be back as soon as I can." he said and kissed her softly.  
He went back to the bedroom they had placed Sesshomaru in. Rin was curled up with her head on the bed sound asleep. He put a soft fur on the floor and picking her up laid her on the makeshift bed. 'How could that human girl give a shit about that ass of a brother of mine?' He thought as he shook his head. The girl was probably close to 17 by now and had stayed with his brother for 7 years. He couldn't stand his brother's company for an hour let alone a year, but seven years! Damn if that girl wasn't a glutton for punishment.  
He wanted to ask his brother the truth behind all the letters. There had to be quite a story behind all their actions. His brother was not known for his heart or kindness, so what the fuck did his mother see in him? At that last thought he felt a tiny bite on his neck, and felt the sucking of his blood. He slapped at the spot with more force than was really necessary and saw Myoga sitting stunned in his palm. Smirking he said, "Just the flea I wanted to see"  
Sesshomaru's head was full of old memories. He saw a raven haired girl sitting under a tree and when he approached she smiled, got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He kissed her and she smiled, he remembered her scent and the satin feel of her skin. He looked deep into her brown eyes and saw the love burning there. It had always amazed him how this small delicate creature could make him feel so alive and strong," Izayoi I have missed you so," he said as the girl hugged him. Then the world went black again and then other memories surfaced of Inuyasha .The time they fought and his brother took his arm and other memories he had challenged him and tried to kill him. He was truly sorry. How could losing the love of this one human girl have driven him so mad, and made him so cold. He realized slowly that he had been punishing Inuyasha for things his father and mother did so long ago and that was not honorable. Then finally everything went black as he fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Some of the truth comes out.

"Ok, Myoga tell me what you know!" growled Inuyasha after he explained the letters and what was going ok.

Myoga held his tongue, he didn't know what to say. He had surmised that Izayoi had been receiving letters from someone, but he was surprised that she had kept them.

"Is it true, was my mother involved with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled again at the flea who refused to answer.

Miroku looked over at his friend who was hurting and felt a deep sympathy for him. It must be tearing the hanyou apart to know that his brother had been having an affair with his mother.

"Flea, you best tell 'Lord Inuyasha' what he wants to know or he just might decide to make you." Miroku sneered.

Myoga could tell that Inuyasha was about to lose it. "Yes my lord your mother and brother were involved at one time." He blurted out quickly, bracing himself for the inevitable tirade.

"Why did no one tell me?! Did you feel the need to hide this fact from me?! Didn't I have the right to know!!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What would it have served? Would your life have been any different had you known?" asked Myoga gently.

Inuyasha huffed noisily and backed down a little, "No, but it would have explained why my brother hated me so much." He stared at the ground in front of his feet, "I guess I don't blame him."

"Myoga, why don't you tell us what happened?" the monk said with a curious smile.

Inuyasha looked at Myoga and sat down beside him, "Might as well tell us, seeing as I asked."

Myoga sighed as well and said, "I don't know every thing, but I will tell you what I know." The old flea closed his eyes as he recalled a tale of deepest love and terrible heartbreak.

"One day a human, Lord Kayhu approached your father, he was the ruler of the human controlled Eastern lands. He asked your father for help against a demon by the name of Kiyoiaku that was trying to take over the East enslave the people that lived there. In addition, the demon in question had an great lust for the taste of human flesh"

Myoga swallowed hard at the memory of the scenes that followed an attack by Kiyoiaku, the carnage was indescribable.

"He was evil personified, more vile than Naraku ever could be. Your father at this time was indifferent to the plight of humans, but his hatred for Kiyoiaku was very great. Not all youkai are born equal and Kiyoiaku was making life difficult for the Eastern youkai. The humans of the region that had once lived in peace beside them were now going out of their way to hunt them down and slay them." He sighed heavily, "I should know, I lived in the East for many a year before I came to serve Master Inuyasha's venerable father"

"Sesshomaru shared his father's indifference and he shared the same hatred as for Kiyoiaku as your father, but the youthful streak that still lingered in him at the time meant that he was intrigued by his enemy's interest in humans"

Myoga looked over at Inuyasha, who was obviously hanging on every word he said. It saddened the old youkai to realise that Inuyasha knew little of his heritage but that which Sesshomaru revealed to him. He knew nothing of his mother's family, as she had been driven from them when she had become the mate of the Dog General and had then died before Inuyasha was very old. He had never known his father and lived with the hatred of his only living relative. It was no wonder he was so interested in the tale.

"Your father and brother approached the Eastern lands later that month having agreed to lend their assistance to Lord Kayhu. In return the human Lord agreed that his lands would trade with the Western Lands whilst the bloodline of your father continued. He gave them rooms in his castle and promised that he and his staff would treat them as honoured guests. Upon reaching the East they could feel the evil of Kiyoiaku aura coming from the demon's territory but also something else, a power unlike any they had felt before. Your father often said that it was like a beacon of pure heavenly light radiating from the centre of the land. It was strong and unusually, it had the effect of increasing the power in both his and his son's demonic auras. They followed it all the way to the castle. Lord Kayhu met them at the borders of his lands with his Samurai general, Takemaru of Setsuna and a small contingent to lead the two Inu Youkai to his home"

Inuyasha eyes narrowed at the mention of the man who had murdered his mother whilst giving birth to him and had later been brought back from the dead by his father's demon sword, Sounga.  
Myoga continued, "As they approached the castle, the pure power grew in intensity and it became clear that it emanated from within the castle walls. That evening the Lord of the castle laid on a banquet to thank your father and his heir apparent. They were seated at a table and were discussing strategies and battle plans with Kayhu, when a young very beautiful girl came in to serve the men at the table and listen to the plans being drawn up by her father and the two youkai. Her father told her to go back up stairs and that she was not to concern herself with the affairs of men and that they had servants a-plenty to serve them. It was only as she left that both your Lord father and brother realized that the awesome power they felt was coming from the girl. Both were enchanted by her"

Inuyasha had always known his mother was special. So why wouldn't his brother have been intrigued by her? He might feign cool indifference but he was curious by nature. Didn't he come to investigate anything new that happened to him? Just like the first time he had lost Tessaiga and transformed into his mostly youkai state he had come to witness the change for himself.

Myoga continued his tale, "Over the weeks and despite the battles that followed, Sesshomaru and your mother began to get closer to each other, Sesshomaru began to think that she might be a worthy mate as Izayoi was very powerful and beautiful. Takemaru began to feel jealousy and a deep hatred of your father and brother festered in him. " It took the best part of a decade, but eventually Kiyoiaku was starting to weaken. He began running out of resources to throw at the powerful Inu Youkai and the raid he launched against the humans became short, sharp and desperate"

Myoga let a small laugh escape his lips at the next part of the story, "During all the fighting, your mother and brother would make time to meet each other and a mutual need began to develop between them. They would often meet at night, walking in the moonlight"

Inuyasha could not believe that his mother truly liked Sesshomaru. There was nothing to like about him!

Myoga could plainly see the disgust apparent on Inuyasha face and continued, "Remember my Lord, that your brother was not the man he is today, he did not despise humans as he now does. As was the way with wealthy human families, Kayhu decided that in order to seal your families together and ensure their mutual prosperity he promised your mother to your father if Kiyoiaku was defeated so completely that he would never again pose a threat to the East. Knowing how powerful Izayoi was, your father agreed to the deal.

"Sesshomaru at this time had been sent to the border of the Eastern and Western lands to protect them. Upon his return to Kayhu's castle, Sesshomaru was furious when he discovered what had transpired in his absence and so was Takemaru. Sesshomaru approached the Lord Kayhu and asked him not to go through with the deal he had made with his father, but he loved his daughter dearly and he thought your father could better protect her and refused. Sesshomaru went to his father's rooms at the castle and though no one knows what was said, the closeness that they had once shared was irrevocably damaged and Sesshomaru would only ever talk to his father in terms of his role as heir to the Western Lands.  
"After that, the battle with Kiyoiaku was brought to an abrupt end when Sesshomaru found and killed him. Your mother was given to your father who took her as his mate not long afterwards and Sesshomaru became cold and distant and took his leave of your father. Kayhu disappeared and it was rumoured that he fell at the hands of your brother"

Myoga didn't want to tell him the particulars of that incident as he had heard them, he felt bad enough about the whole thing as it was.

Inuyasha looked down at his clawed hands and thought, 'Why now? Naraku is gone, Kagome has consented to be my mate, why can't I be happy, just for once? Why does there have to have some type of drama all the time.' He exhaled softly, got up and left the room.

Inuyasha went to the bedroom were they had put his brother and looked in. He saw Rin gently holding a wet cloth to Sesshomaru's forehead. When she saw Inuyasha she beamed warmly up at him.

"How's he doing?" He asked carefully.

"He has a fever but the colour is coming back to his face." Rin sighed.

The worn out girl watched the sleeping Sesshomaru and turned to Inuyasha who was now standing at the side of the bed. "Could you hold this for me please?" asked the girl as she got up.

Inuyasha nodded and squatted beside his brother, holding the cloth to Sesshomaru's forehead as the girl disappeared in to the hall.

‛I've never seen him look so weak and helpless before.' thought Inuyasha. The usually indomitable Taiyoukai never needed anyone to look after him and he knew it. His self assuredness was like a suit or armour that he had wrapped around himself and it was a hard truth that even Sesshomaru could be incapacitated.

A few minuets later Rin returned with a blue glass jar. Inuyasha remembered the jar; it was the one his mother had kept her home made unguents in. Living on their own, Inuyasha and his mother had been forced to fend for themselves and Izayoi had quickly become adept at making medicinal remedies out of the herbs that grew wild around their home.

Rin rubbed the sweet smelling salve on her friend's forehead and chest. "This will bring down his fever and help him rest, I think." she said as he placed the lid back on the jar.  
Inuyasha stared at the girl. "How could you possibly know that?" He blurted out incredulously.

"What?" asked the confused girl.

"How did you know about the medicine or where it was? I'd forgotten all about it." He asked again.

"I...I don't know, it just sort of came to me." She said with a shrug. Inuyasha stared at the girl, it was obvious she was telling the truth. The poor girl was covered in blood. Most of it belonged to his brother, but he could smell a small amount of human blood too. Blowing off the earlier statement, he asked her, "You're injured"

"Oh, it's just my shoulder. I'm fine." she said with a shrug.

"Go get cleaned up and Kagome will look at your wound when she wakes." ordered Inuyasha.

The girl looked at herself and saw that she was pretty filthy. "But my lord, I don't have any clean clothes." she sadly said.

Inuyasha left the room going into the wardrobe that had been his mothers. Izayoi had been a slight woman but he doubted that there would be anything to fit Rin. Grabbing the closest robe, he returned to his brother's room with a dark blue kimono and handed it to her.

"It's beautiful," Rin said with a smile. Inuyasha said, "It belonged to my mother"

"Will you stay with my Lord while I go to wash and change?" she asked.

"Keh." "Promise?" asked the girl with a strange look in her eyes.

"I said yes, didn't I. Now hurry up, 'cause Sesshomaru and I are not exactly what you would could call a close family and I really don't want to fight him when he wakes up"

Rin smiled and said, "Thank you Lord Inuyasha for every thing you have done for us." She lowered her voice conspiratorially, "You know, Lord Sesshomaru is not all bad"

"May be not to you, you aren't related to him in any way. But he hates me now, just like always has and always will. Just hurry up, this is not how I hade planed to spend my night." he smirked.

She grabbed the clothes from him and ran off. He laughed softly in amusement at her eagerness to get back to his brother's side.

He wondered if things would have been different if his father had lived. Would they have been like real brothers? Like a real family? Probably not. His father would still have left him the Tessaiga and he would still have carried his mother's blood in his veins. Sesshomaru would likely have hated him just as much, but he would not have been permitted to attack him as he did now.

He felt Kagome's aura coming and when she was behind him he gently enquired, "I thought you were asleep?" he felt her hand placed on his shoulder and he placed his hand over it.

" And I thought you were coming back to bed?" she said with quiet laughter in her voice. He relaxed as she kissed the top of his head.

"I got side-tracked, sorry." She smiled at him with an accepting look. "It's okay, been an exciting couple of days hasn't it"

She walked around and looked at Sesshomaru she was going to ask how he was but when she looked at him, she saw that his skin was glowing softly and he looked utterly peaceful. She gave Inuyasha with a confused look, "Is he glowing or am I finally going crazy"

Inuyasha laughed, "No, you're not crazy. My mother wasn't only good at making cold remedies you know. She used to made a special wound ointment out of the plants and herbs that grow around here. People with powerful spiritual auras can see a glow as the ointment does its work"

"Very impressive. I would have liked to have learned how to make this stuff." Her voice became soft, "You must be very proud of your mother." she said with a smile.

"Yeah I was. But now..." he paused but before he could finish Kagome cut him off.

"Inuyasha, don't even think that way! She was your mother and from what little you've told me she showed you nothing but love. The mistakes of the past, no matter what they were have nothing to do with who she was as a person and how much she loved you. Everyone makes mistakes at some point in their lives, even your mother." She gave him a wry glance, "She was only human after all."

Kagome's irony was not lost on the hanyou and he gave her a small smile, "I know, it's just everything is starting to get to me that's all." He said as he drew her into a hug.

"Tell me"

Inuyasha explained about Rin and the medicine and how the girl was so dedicated in her care of his brother "How could she have known about it or where it was kept in the house? Kagome, I had forgotten all about it but she knew. How?" he said perplexed.

"You're right, that is strange. I'm not sure how she could have known. After all she's never been here before has she?" said Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head.

He told her how he had promised to stay with Sesshomaru until Rin returned and that when she came back, he noticed that the girl had a wounded shoulder. Kagome said she was going to check on the monk and that she would look in on Rin in the process. Inuyasha also explained to her that Myoga showed up and gave her the quick version of the story of his mother and brother.

"Maybe now you to can finally put aside your differences and act like brothers." she suggested.

"As if." growled Inuyasha.

Kagome kissed him softly and walked off grumbling something about men and jerks.

Kagome found Myoga and Miroku sitting at the table in the next room talking. Carefully she took a seat opposite the monk so that he could not reach her with his cursed hand.

"Lady Kagome it is so good to see you, are you well? I had heard from Miroku that you had been weakened and were not well." Myoga had a hopeful look in his eye as he watched Kagome sit down. "Has the master finally given in to reason and approached you about becoming his mate?"

Kagome flushed with embarrassment, she noticed that Miroku was about to open his mouth so she quickly said, "Eventually but not right now and should think twice before any hentai statement comes out of your mouth Miroku, you might be human but you act like a youkai in heat. Say anything and I'll make sure Inuyasha hears about it and you won't live to regret it"

Miroku shut his mouth and just smiled.

"What were you two talking about any way?" she asked, still flushed but trying to retain her dignity.

"Nothing in particular, just a theory I had." said Miroku.

"A stupid one," snapped Myoga. The old flea was usually so amenable and was usually too cowardly to outright snap at anyone, so his outburst took Kagome by surprise.

Miroku glared at the small youkai with cold eyes and Myoga gulped, regretting ever have opened his mouth.

Kagome just shook her head, "Go on then, you going to tell me"

"Well, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru came together on the night of the new moon. Inuyasha loses his demonic power and becomes mortal on the night of the new moon. Myoga said it was not very long after Inuyasha's father claimed Izayoi that Inuyasha was born. What if she was already pregnant, what if Sesshomaru was actually Inuyasha's father." said Miroku in a rush as he prepared to be accused of being a hentai.

Before Kagome could react to what Miroku had said, Myoga was the one to yell, "There's no way that can possibly be true"

"Myoga.." Kagome said wonderingly "Why would you get so upset about a theory, unless deep down you think it might have some small ring of truth about it"

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Myoga faced Kagome with watery eyes, "No, it's not that...It's just... I heard all these rumours before, when all this happened and I don't want it to started all over again"

"Rumours are sometimes based in fact and are told whether true or not. I don't even like the possibility that Sesshomaru might be related to Inuyasha in any way other than a brother, but I can't dismiss the facts." said Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru bears the mark of the crescent moon, the mark of the first born son. If Inuyasha was truly Sesshomaru's son he would have such a mark as well and he doesn't." huffed Myoga.

"May be he doesn't have it because he is hanyou and not fully youkai. After all, don't you think its funny that his mother was so spiritually strong and yet Inuyasha not inherited her power? Or that his youki is not a lot more powerful than it is already?" asked Miroku thoughtfully.

"From all that we heard she was very powerful. If she wasn't a priestess, what was she?" asked Kagome.

"People thought she was a very strong miko and when she took a demon mate they thought she became a dark miko or a witch. I my self think this was impossible for she loved her son dearly. I believe that she was a sorceress, and a very strong one too." Myoga sighed.

"Do you think it is possible that she somehow suppressed her powers and the power Inuyasha inherited, knowing that she would not be around to teach him to use them? Could she not have done some other things to mask who Inuyasha really was and spare him his painful childhood?" Miroku, asked.

"Believe me, if there was anything Izayoi could have done to help her son after she had passed on, she could have." sighed the flea.

A sudden thought crept into Kagome's mind, "This place is so safe, why would she ever leave it"

"She wanted to expose Inuyasha to the world, not keep him hidden away like a dirty secret. She brought him to villages that she helped in the east and occasionally to Kaede's village in the west. People treated Inuyasha fairly because they feared his mother until she died. Things changed when his mother died. Inuyasha could not do the things his mother could and he was the son of a demon Lord. Humans shunned him because he was too Youkai. Youkai hated him because he was too human. He became an outcast." Myoga said.

Kagome thought of this young woman trying to raise her son all by herself and protect him from the world. She wanted to cry as she did for Sesshomaru, but stopped herself. She would be strong for Inuyasha. This time she new the truth would come as a blow. That it would change their lives for ever.

Sesshomaru was dreaming of a day long, long, ago.

He walked in the garden of the castle of the east when he felt that power again and he followed it to find the girl sitting under a tree reading a book. He stood and watched her for a few moments till the girl turned to him and said calmly, "Would you care to join me My Lord"

Sesshomaru stared at the beautiful girl and sat next to her, she was not afraid of him that much was very clear. Unsure of the nature of her power, Sesshomaru questioned her, "Princess forgive my curiosity but, what are you"

The princess laughed gently at his impertinent question, "You don't waste any time do you! I am merely a human girl from a royal bloodline. Nothing more, nothing less"

The youkai gave a small frown, thinking she were mocking him. "My lady, do not take me for a fool. I can feel the power radiating off of you from here. The only explanation is that you are more than a human, perhaps a miko or a hanyou." Sesshomaru growled.

The beautiful girl laughed again, "My Lord, if I didn't know your reputation I could almost believe that you were afraid of me! Are you"

He said nothing immediately, but his look told her that she had struck a nerve. "I do not fear any human that walks this land"

"My name is princess Izayoi and I am simply a woman, not a miko or a hanyou or any thing else. I am the princess of this castle and these are my lands." she said with a graceful smile.

"It was not my intention to hurt your pride my Lady, but you are no mere human. I have never met a human that that has had such power that I could feel it from a great distance, nor one that raised my power when I was with them." He said as he stared at this lovely creature, the setting sun placed an eerie glow around her and she looked like a heavenly maiden as if the Kami had placed her in that beautiful garden for his enjoyment.

"My Lord, I assure you that I am no threat to you or your father. I am not a miko and I harbour no hatred for youkai." She said as she stood up, bowed and took her leave of him. She did not feel that she could trust him with her secret after so short a time.

Sesshomaru stood as she left, watching her retreating back. As she turned a corner of the garden she looked back and looked at him. He could tell she was telling the truth about her being human, but there was something she was hiding. Their eyes connected and were locked in each others gaze. He held her gaze until she rounded the corner and was gone.

Sesshomaru was left with a lot of questions and few answers. He would not get them any time soon, as a loud bell was chiming from the watch tower and the servant began scattering. Izayoi came rushing back around the corner of the garden to find him. "We're under attack!" She cried drawing a narrow sword from within her robe.

Watching her face harden with resolve to protect herself, Sesshomaru felt a sudden need to protect the girl.

He could feel the auras of Kiyoiaku's shadow warriors; particularly nasty youkai that moved in and out of the shadows and could inflict a lot of damage whilst sustaining none themselves. He knew they had to be there for the girl.

His demonic power sparked into life at his finger tips and he lashed out with the brilliant whip it created. Spinning to face the demons, he took the heads of two of them before the remainder fled back into the shadows. The bodies of the felled shadows faded into the ground.  
Renewing the attack, still others appeared behind Izayoi. Sensing the imminent threat, she spun around and cut off the heads of two more demons. Whether they were recalled or they decided that their attack was not going to be successful, they faded and disappeared.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru grabbed Izayoi around the waist and flew off to the castle. As he held her tightly to his chest, he could smell the soft sent of cherry blossoms coming from her and his whole body tingled from the power she radiated.

As he reached the balcony of the castle he set her down she backed away from him, her body also reacting to his presence.

As she backed away, Sesshomaru noticed a shadow that mimicked Izayoi coming off the wall behind her. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, "Stay out of the shadows, the demons seem to be able to hide and move between them!"

"That will be hard since the sun is all most gone and night approaches." She smiled at him and added, "Maybe this will help." She closed her eyes and a ball of white light surrounded them. She opened her eyes waited for his reaction.

Sesshomaru could see the suppressed excitement and mischief dancing in the girl's eyes. He had to smile, he walked over to the railing and looked down. Below them more of the shadowy demons had joined their comrades and had engaged the castle guard. The battle was not going in the favour of the humans.

"Now what princess? There are so many of them," he said coldly.

Izayoi eyes darted from place to place and then she said, "My lord could you get me to the top of the highest tower?" she said as she pointed.

Sesshomaru nodded and dropped to one knee. Seeing what the Taiyoukai intended she smiled, sheathed her sword and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hopped onto his back. She held on tight as he leaped from tower to tower until they reached the pinnacle of the castle.

Izayoi instructed him to stand behind her. He was curious as to what she was going to do and did so. The white light that surrounded them started to pulse with renewed power. It grew brighter and brighter until with a blast, the light spread out in orderly waves. He could not see how far it went, but it felt like it travelled all the way to the border of the east.

Just as soon as it began to expand outwards, the power seemed to be drawn back into the girl. The aura around her was tangible and now she almost seemed to glow with a soft blue light. Throughout the garden and outside the castle grounds, the wounded men were picking themselves up off the ground and stretching as if waking from a refreshing sleep.

Sesshomaru felt a sudden awe for the diminutive human woman. He could not believe what he had just seen had come from her. Neither it seemed, could she.

"I can't believe it, I...I did it!!" Izayoi managed to breathe, she started to sway and her eyes started to close, she was exhausted. She managed to whisper to Sesshomaru, "Take me to my...father. Please"

Sesshomaru caught the girl before she hit the roof of the tower and slid to the ground. Listening carefully, he could hear a strong heartbeat so he knew that she would be okay. What ever it was she had done to destroy the shadows must have taken all her strength. He brushed a stray hair from her face, she was so beautiful. Gently picked her up and carried her down from their refuge...

Sesshomaru remembered the memory well, but the image started to fade and every thing went black as he drifted back in to a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha wondered what Sesshomaru was dreaming about he tossed and turned on the low bed. He seemed to be having some kind of dream, not necessarily a good one either. He soon quieted, but a fine sheen of perspiration mottled his brow.

Rin returned and Inuyasha couldn't help but stare.

"You look beautiful Rin, just like my mother." Rin blushed slightly at the compliment, but did not hesitate in getting to her Lord's side. She took up a clean cloth and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Kagome decided that she'd heard enough theories about her intended's parentage and excused herself. Entering Sesshomaru's room she watched for a moment as Rin tenderly wiped her Lord's head with a cloth. She looked much older in that robe and even tough it was too big for her, she had to admit that she was a pretty young lady. She moved to sit beside her, "Inuyasha told me you hurt your shoulder. Will you let me see"

"It's nothing really, you don't have to worry." Rin said with a bright smile.

Kagome frowned and Inuyasha said, knowing that Kagome would not rest until she'd seen to Rin's wound, "You better let her look or you will just annoy her."

Kagome giggled and said, "He's right you know! If you show me I can dress it and make sure it won't scar"

Rin slid the material off her right shoulder to reveal four puncture wounds. It looked almost as if she'd been bitten or something with sharp claws had caught a hold of her. "The demon managed to get hold of me before Lord Sesshomaru gave me the Tenseiga to look after"

Kagome moved the cloth a little more to get a better look at the wound, as she did Inuyasha noticed a single red mark that was not bleeding. He moved closer to get a better look and studied the mark that looked like a rough kind of star. Inuyasha eyes grew large and he started to back away from Rin without realising what he was doing.

Watching him move away from Rin, Kagome gave him a worried look, "What it is Inuyasha"

"That mark on her back... Rin where did you get that?" he said quietly.

"Oh that! I was born with it, my mother called it a birth mark. Why?" asked a confused Rin.

"Inuyasha, tell me what's wrong please?" Kagome asked again.

"That mark... My mother had the exact same mark in that exact same place." he said has he started to back away from the girl again.

Kagome put a gentle hand over Rin's wounded shoulder and channelled her healing energy into the wound. She was so intent on looking after the healing of the wound that she did not notice Inuyasha leave.

Inuyasha was now in the hall. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his heart pounding, 'What the hell was that?!!' he thought.

Rin was upset and she said to Kagome, "Did I do something wrong"

"No Rin, Inuyasha was just a little surprised that's all. He'll be fine as soon as he gets himself together." she moved her hand from her shoulder and the wound was gone, "There you go, all done. Tell you what, why don't you stay her and take care of Sesshomaru and I'll go and check on Inuyasha"

Rin bowed to Kagome and smiled from ear to ear, "Okay Kagome. Thank you for every thing that you and Inuyasha had done for all of us." Kagome smiled at the girl and left her to take care of her Lord.

Miroku saw Inuyasha in the hall and went to his friend. "Are you ok Inuyasha? You look pale, what's going on?" asked the concerned monk.

Inuyasha with out ever opening his eyes, explained what he had seen when Kagome came out in to the hall she could see he was visibly shaken by what he had seen on Rin's back. She could see the thoughts going though his head; was Rin related to him too now?! Had Sesshomaru done something so loathsome as to take a little girl for his mate?!

"Inuyasha, what ever happens, no matter what is going on Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I will always be here for you. We're a kind of family too remember." She said as she hugged him.

Miroku looked in on Rin, "I don't think those two are going to cause any trouble, but to be on the safe side I shall keep an ear out for Rin." Turning to Inuyasha he became serious. "I will try to help you find out what is going on Inuyasha. Rest assured that I will"

Inuyasha said nothing and just held on to Kagome as if his life depended on it.

-  
Sorry it took so long I hade computer and beta problems thanks keep reveiwing.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter: 4 Right to know.

The sun was coming up. Inuyasha slowly moved and opened his eyes. Kagome was lying with

her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head then gently slid her off, carefully getting up

as not to wake her. He kissed her again as she looked so lovely snuggled now on her side.

He walked in to the kitchen. He found Miroku and Rin sitting at a table and talking.

"Thank you lady Rin, this is very good tea." said Miroku smiling.

"I'm glade you like it. Lord Sesshomaru does not like me to fuss over him, but sometimes it's fun

to take care of others." Rin said and smiled back.

Inuyasha walked in the room, Rin poured him a cup of tea bowed and handed it to him. Inuyasha

thanked the girl and she quickly looked at the ground.

Inuyasha felt bad, he had not meant to scare or frighten the girl. It was just that there was

something so familiar about her.

"Rin I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just took me by surprise that's all."

Inuyasha said looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry too. I never should have asked you to help us. I know how you feel about your brother

and it was wrong of me to ask." Rin said with a sad look.

"You think you know how I feel about my brother do you? Well I don't think you or anyone,

except for one, knows how I feel. I care for my brother and the truth is I would have helped even

if you didn't ask me. I can't help the fact that my brother hates me, or the fact he probity always

will. But I never hated him, and I don't hate him now." Inuyasha said as he drunk his tea.

Miroku and Rin just stared at him, with the look of surprises on their face. It was the first and

only time Inuyasha ever admitted his feelings for his brother, even though the monk always new,

Inuyasha just never said it out loud before, why now?

Inuyasha stood up and headed for the door saying, "Sango is due to arrive soon and I have to go

and open the barrier for her."

Rin called out to him and he stopped in his tracks and listened to what she had to say." Inuyasha,

I...I'm sorry, I really thought I knew how you felt, I want you to know that sometimes when Lord

Sesshomaru talks about you he calls you little brother, not half-breed, hanyou, but brother. More

frequently in recent days he has been talking about you a great deal. He was impressed by how

well you handled Takemaru, and some of your other battles. So maybe he doesn't hate you as

much as you think." she smiled.

"Thanks Rin." said Inuyasha as he headed out the door he added, "Don't forget to tell Kagome

where I went."

Miroku wished he had gone with Inuyasha. He missed his Sango terribly, but he knew that with

all that had happened in recent days Inuyasha would need some time alone to think. But found it

only getting worse with Inuyasha and Kagome being all over each other.

Kagome woke and found the others in the kitchen. Rin poured her a cup of tea as she settled in at

the table with them.

"Thank you Rin. It is nice to be taken care of once in awhile." Kagome said. Rin and Miroku

laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Kagome with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing my lady, Inuyasha went to retrieve Sango. He will be back shortly." the monk said.

Inuyasha stopped at a hilltop that overlooked the opening in the barrier. He was waiting for Sango

to arrive to the meeting spot. He sat on the hilltop thinking about everything that had happened.

He could not believe he told Rin how he felt about his brother. Kagome knew but that was

because she knew him so well. How had it come out of his mouth, why had he felt the need to tell

the girl?

Lately he had felt strange. He had been having this burning sensation on his forehead. It had only

happened once in awhile but lately it had happened more and more. He also noticed sometimes

his eyes would flash red and Kagome so far was the only one to notice. Something was

happening to him and it scared him, but for the life of him he could not figure it out. He grabbed

the hilt of Tessaiga and prayed, please Kami don't let this be a bad thing. I could not stand it if I

hurt some one.

Kagome and Rin started to clean the house. It was dusty and stuffy from all the years of not being

lived in. Kagome watched in amazement as the girl knew e where everything belonged. 'How was

that possible?' she thought.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. What if she was more then just like her? What if she was the

reincarnation of Izayoi? It would explain the mark, how she knew of the medicine, and why the

hell she put up with Sesshomaru for so long. Why else would Inuyasha feel comfortable enough

with her to tell her his feelings about his brother? She had not believed it when Miroku told her

that one.

She didn't know a lot about these kinds of things, but Miroku did. She would keep an eye on the

girl, and ask the monk when she got a chance. She will just keep it to her self until she knew for

sure.

Inuyasha went out the barrier, he watched for Sango, and could tell that Shippo was with her.

Unlike Rin who was now a young woman, Shippo was still a child. Maybe compared to a

fourteen year old. He still needed to be taught.

Shippo who was closes to a hundred years old now stood past Inuyasha waist, his hair was long

like Inuyasha only red and he removed the bow saying bows were for girls. He also wore a green

kimono, designed like Inuyasha's only green.

Inuyasha saw Totosai and had a sword made out of one of his fangs for the boy, and he was

getting quite good but he would have been no match for any of Naraku's minions. So Kagome

and he decided it would be best if they left him with Kaede for the final battle. It broke their

hearts but it was the right thing to do.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha as a father figure and Kagome as a mother. He respected Inuyasha for

all his faults he always took care of his pack, and Kagome the woman he loved. For a hanyou he

was strong and brave, and he was also noble, Shippo hoped he would turn out just like him some

day, his strengths come from his desire to protect the one's he loved not for self gratification .

And that he respected.

Inuyasha saw Kirara and smiled it was good to have his pack back together again.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he jumped off the back of Kirara before she landed.

He nearly knocked Inuyasha over when he hugged him. And in one breath said, "I was so-o-o

scared when you guys didn't come back. Then Sango said Kagome was hurt. I...I was worried."

"It's alright Kagome is fine, and is waiting for us to return." He said trying to relax the boy who

was worried about his mother.

"How was Kaede?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to Sango.

"Fine, she was upset that it came down to Kagome killing Kikyo but she realized that the sister

she loved had been gone for a long time now." she said as she got off Kirara.

"Was she mad that I did not keep my promises to Kikyo" he sadly asked.

"No, she was happy, she always knew you and Kagome belong together." Sango smiled.

Inuyasha started to rub his forehead. It was burning again and this time Shippo and Sango

noticed.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts that's all." he smiled at his friend.

He reopened the wound he made on his hand to unlock the barrier. As the light came Shippo said

"So-o-o cool"

"You ain't seen nothing yet." he said with a wink at his adopted son.

When they walked through to the beautiful field Shippo gasped and said, "Wow this is great, I

thought we would be in a cave, how?"

All Inuyasha said was, "Magic!"

Shippo smiled until he smelled Kagome's scent mixed with the very scare scent of Lord

Sesshomaru.

"What happened why is Sesshomaru here?" the fear was evident in the boy's voice. He looked at

Sango as she gasped. A little upset that they thought he would have left Kagome and the monk in

any sort of danger.

He sighed and said, "Hakudoshi seriously wounded Sesshomaru. I found him and brought him

here to heal with Rin as well. I couldn't leave the girl alone with that fool Jaken she would have

been in danger." Inuyasha smiled at Shippo seeing his fear subside at the knowledge that Rin was

there. Inuyasha then added, "Why don't you run on ahead I know Kagome has missed you and

Rin as always will be glad to see you."

"Really, you would let me go on my own?" he asked.

"Just follow your nose like I taught you and you will be ok." he said and smiled as Shippo took

off.

At the house Kagome sat on the porch with Miroku enjoying the view.

"Miroku tell me about reincarnations?" asked Kagome.

"Why?" the monk asked suspiciously.

"Tell me first then I will tell you why." she said with a smirk.

"I will tell you then. There are two kinds one is like you, a soul past down from host to host and

taking pieces of the person with them and making up a new one. You were not Kikyo but you

carried a part of her within you. Then there is being reborn completely, that is when a soul is

passed in whole to a new body. Now do you want to tell me what this is all about, or do I have to

guess?" Miroku smirked.

Kagome explained about Rin and the birthmark and everything else that has been going on with

her. Miroku raised an eyebrow and said, "Sounds to me as if Rin is possibly the reincarnation of

Izayio." I know she gave her life to protect Inuyasha, but Rin travels with Sesshomaru." Kagome

said with confusion on her face.

"Maybe he meant more to her than anyone realized or maybe it was her destiny to be with him,

there could be a lot of reasons for it. We will just have to keep an eye on her. Don't worry

Kagome we will figure this out." Miroku said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about that letter, Miroku." said Kagome.

"Maybe we should tell Inuyasha to open it. Then we would know at least what his mother was

attempting to do before she died." Miroku said.

Myoga was sitting on Miroku shoulder now and said," I think we should just destroy the letter let

the past stay the past, no good can come from digging it up again."

"We can't do that it is not right. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a right to know, no matter what

the letter says." Kagome huffed. Mad at the thought of destroying the letter. 'How many times

has Myoga done stuff like this to Inuyasha on the grounds of trying to protecting him?' She

thought to herself. Myoga gave up the argument and sighed.

Inuyasha walked with Sango not letting Shippo get too far ahead of them.

"Inuyasha what else is happening?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha looked at the ground and explained everything. He looked so sad to Sango. He should

be happy finally getting a mate and Naraku gone. Sango was a little mad, he has had so much

disappointment in his life he at lest should be able to enjoy this time in his life.

"Sesshomaru and your mother were...lovers?" said Sango then she added, "You know Inuyasha,

Sesshomaru could have killed you at anytime and didn't maybe it is because you are her son and

he couldn't bring himself to kill you."

"I know you speak the truth." he said to his friend as he rubbed his head.

"How long has your demon blood been bothering you?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave her a 'how did you know' look and she laughed.

"Inuyasha, I've been traveling with you for seven years. I think I would know when there was

something wrong with you." she smiled.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Awhile now, it has been getting worse recently."

"Are you going to be ok, what do you think the reason is?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know maybe my blood just got stronger, Sesshomaru gets stronger with age or maybe

something is wrong with Tetsiga. I don't know." he said.

"Could be." she said and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Sesshomaru was having more memories of the past. This one was of the fight with his father.

Sesshomaru went flying in to the wall of the bed room of the Eastern palace. He got up and

wiped the blood from his lip. The force of the impact shook the foundation of the castle. "STOP

NOW SESSHOMARU!!!" yelled his father.

"Why father? What have I done wrong to make you do this to me? Have I not done everything

you asked? I have hidden my emotions and now the one time I let myself feel anything this

happens." Sesshomaru said as his anger continued to rise.

"My son you did nothing wrong. I'm doing this for you. You would not be allowed to take a

human mate and continue to rule. Your children would not be aloud to rule either." Inutaisho said

as he walked towards his son.

Sesshomaru put his hand out to halt his father. "You are ruling and have taken a human mate,

how is that any different? Explain to me father how bedding the woman I love is good for me. I

don't care if I ever rule I only want the girl."

"It is different I already rule and I have you to take my place when I die. Trust me Sesshomaru,

I'm doing this for you and your heir. There is so much I cannot tell you right now, but it is for the

best and one day you will know why." said his father with a sad look and he added "You have to

take my place you have to rule."

"I will father but all I want now is power. I want to be stronger than any youkai. I will not let this

happen to me again. Father I will be here if the west needs me, as for us this is utter madness and

I will never forgive you, we are though." Sesshomaru turned and left.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, as they focused he realized where he was. It was the house he and

Izayoi used to meet at. The one he had built for her, the one Izayoi and Inuyasha lived in. How

could that be? Only he and Izayoi could open the barrier to this land. He realized then that she

must have made changes to the barrier so Inuyasha could pass as well.

At first look he saw a young girl and thought it was Izayoi but he soon realized that it was Rin.

"My lord you are awake! I was so worried. Please don't move around. I would not want you to

reopen your wound." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Inuyasha brought you here so Kagome could heal you but she was injured so she could only stop

the bleeding." Rin smiled at her lord with relief that he was awake.

"Naraku, what happened?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm not sure. I did not think to ask. I was just worried about you. Please lie still and I will go get

Kagome." she said as she ran off.

Miroku and Kagome were still sitting outside when Rin came running to them.

"Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru is awake and trying to move around please come." Rin said with

worry and excitement in her voice. When they got to Sesshomaru he was trying to sit up and

Kagome smiled and said," Well you have returned to the world of the living. It is a good thing to,

we were starting to worry. She giggled as she sat on the bed to check his wound and when she

went to pull down the covers he stopped her.

"It is not right for a mate to touch another male." he could smell his brother all over her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not his mate yet and I'm not going to stop helping people just be because I am

his mate. Now hush and let me check your wound or I will zap you." she said as her eyes glowed

pink. As Kagome checked his wound, he could tell that this girl had gained a lot of power from

somewhere. She put her glowing hands on his wound and started to heal it.

"What happened to Naraku?" he asked through clenched teeth from the pain.

"We defeated him." she said with a smile.

"And the jewel what has become of it?" said Sesshomaru who was still in a lot of pain, not that he

would show anyone.

"Where it belongs back inside me where I can protect it properly." she smirked again.

Now he knew why he felt such awesome power from this girl. There was a question he did not

know if he had the right to ask, but he asked anyway. With a concerned look he said," and

Inuyasha did he wish to become human or demon?"

"Neither, he wished for me to stay with him forever." she said with a smile.

Sesshomaru realized that if there was a way he would have wished for the same thing so many

years ago.

She could tell Inuyasha was getting close and that his blood was acting up and by the look on his

face so did Sesshomaru.

"What is wrong with Inuyasha, I can tell his demon blood is not turning , but it is more like it is

boiling?" He said.

She should have known that if there was a problem that he would know. "I don't know but it's

been happening more lately and getting worse each time."

Sesshomaru was deep in thought, when Inuyasha mother turned 20 she got a power boots. He

always thought it was strange that Inuyasha inherited none of his mother's power, but what if he

just had to grow into them? Demons and humans age differently so maybe that's why his blood is

acting up, his did when he was around her.

Kagome could tell he was deep in thought and said, "I'm going to go meet up with Inuyasha,

please stay still and rest."

"Go be with your mate Kagome I will take care of my lord," said Rin with a smile.

For the first time Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was now a woman and she did bear a remarkable

resemblance to Izayoi. Is that why he was so attached to her?

High in the mountains, in a cave stood a beautiful woman, with long red hair and beautiful blue

eyes. She stared at a block of mystical ice and said, "My lord, it is time. The wounds inflicted on you by Sesshomaru are healed and the threat is gone and

the boy will come into his powers soon, please you must wake now."

Inside the ice was a handsome Youkai, with long orange hair with black streaks. He had a

powerful body, with black strips on his face arms and chest. As his eyes opened you could see

they were glowing gray cat eyes." Does the boy know who he really is yet?" he said.

"No he doesn't have a clue, and neither does that asshole Sesshomaru. It is so good to hear your voice my lord , you have been a sleep for so long." she laughed then added,

"I want to see Sesshomaru face when he finds out who Inuyasha really is."

"Good now I can get my revenge on the ones who did this to me, Izayoi and Sesshomaru." Evilly

laughing as the ice started to disappear.

"I killed Izayoi. How can you achieve a better revenge than that?" asked the confused girl.

"To kill her son, the one she had with that meddling youkai, to erase every trace of her from this

world." he snickered.

"Kiyoiaku, you are the most vile ass I have ever meet." she said and added, "it makes me all warm inside" she laughed.

"So are you my dear Kyokuji, so are you, how did you bring me back any way I could have sworn I was dead ." he smiled.

"I am a Sorceress my lord and a powerful one." she smiled an evil smile.

Now let the fun begin now that I'm back he thought to him self as they both laughed.

(A/N: I know nothing of reincarnation, I just made that up, and kyokuji Means wickedness /

injustice and Kiyoiaku means Pure evil. Thank you)


End file.
